


Sorted

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gryffindor!Kurt, M/M, hufflepuff!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First-Year Kurt was terrified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorted

“Excuse me?” A soft voice made Kurt’s head snap up from his magazine. “Can…can I stay in this compartment with you?”

The boy was rather small with a head of bouncy curls and huge hazel eyes. He was wearing a dark blue argyle sweater vest and neat grey jeans. The bright purple bow tie caught Kurt’s attention and he nodded quickly. 

“Thanks,” the boy gave him a toothy grin. “The compartments are all super full and I saw that you were alone. I’m Blaine by the way.”

“Kurt,” he nodded at him and hurried to move his things aside. 

Blaine took a seat, groaning slightly as he finally got off his feet. “What year are you?”

“First,” Kurt shrugged and the boy perked up. 

“Me too! Sorry, I’m so, so nervous. No one in my family is magical and we were just so confused when we got the visit. Who knew right?” Blaine rambled on and Kurt found himself smiling. “I mean…just walking through Diagon Alley was amazing. I can’t wait to learn everything at school!”

“I’m pretty excited too,” Kurt sat up a little straighter. “My parents were both Gryffindors, so were my grandparents and great-grandparents and so on. I’m…actually a bit nervous I won’t get into Gryffindor.”

Blaine’s smile faded a little. “I…don’t even know what that is.”

“Okay, so there are four houses at Hogwarts,” Kurt started to explain and Blaine nodded, looking hungry for the information. “There’s Gryffindor which is the house of the brave and daring. Ravenclaw is the house of the wise. Hufflepuff is the house of the loyal and just, and Slytherin is the house of the ambitious. You get sorted when you get there for the first time by a hat.”

“A hat?” Blaine raised his eyebrows.

“Yeah! It like…can tell who you really are and stuff,” Kurt nodded. 

“All the houses sound pretty good,” Blaine said thoughtfully but Kurt noticed his hands were twisting together nervously. 

“Some people think there are bad parts of the houses too. Gryffindors are reckless, Ravenclaws are arrogant, Hufflepuffs are too trusting, and Slytherins can be cruel,” Kurt numbered them off on his fingers. “But they’re your home and your family.”

Blaine nodded before giving him a shy smile. “I hope we’re in the same house.”

“Me too,” Kurt smiled. 

The rest of the train ride flew off as they chatted and laughed over treats from the trolley. Kurt had been terrified to go to Hogwarts. The kids he knew from other magical families bullied him and taunted him constantly which was why he hid in the back of the train. Blaine was kind to him and Blaine was quickly becoming his first real friend. 

As they dismounted the train and piled into the boats Blaine went quiet. His face paled and his eyes were huge and terrified as they approached the huge castle. He fidgeted in his robes and glanced over to Kurt as he gently squeezed his hand. 

“It’ll be okay,” he tried to comfort the other boy.

“This is why you’re getting put in Gryffindor,” Blaine whispered as they waited for the doors to the Great Hall to open. “You’re so courageous.”

The doors swung open before Kurt could respond and they followed the crowd into the room. The first years were completely silent as the ancient hat was placed on the stool. The hat said a little poem and then the stern looking woman who had spoken to them started calling names. 

Five names were called before Blaine was called and he turned ashen white, squeezing Kurt’s hand once more before shakily walking to the stool. Kurt watched with baited breath as Blaine’s eyes widened and shot up. The hat sat on his head for a good few minutes before it finally roared out a house. 

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

The moment of disappointment was masked by happiness as Kurt clapped for his friend. Blaine’s face split into a wide grin and he hopped down to his table of cheering housemates. 

It didn’t take long before Kurt’s name was called as well and he felt his heart stutter in his chest. The walk to the stage felt like a million miles and his feet felt almost leaden as he approached it. When the hat was placed on his head, it sank down over his eyes. 

“Another Hummel? I just keep getting more and more of you,” a voice said in his ear. “But where to put you?”

“Gryffindor please, please,” Kurt thought desperately. 

“To make daddy proud? That’s so sweet,” the voice was almost condescending. “You wouldn’t want to be with your new little friend in Hufflepuff?”

Kurt hesitated. “I…that could be okay.”

“Let’s see Kurt Hummel. You are ambitious and would do well in Slytherin. You are intelligent and would do well in Ravenclaw. You are loyal and would do well in Hufflepuff. However, are you brave?”

“Yes.”

The hat was silent for a few moments and Kurt’s heart jumped. “You’re an interesting boy Kurt Hummel. You’re courageous but don’t let yourself see it. Soon enough you’ll find that inspiration and then nothing will stop you. You belong in GRYFFINDOR!”

The hat was pulled off his head and he saw the table of red and gold standing and cheering. Without another though, Kurt hurried to them and beamed as they congratulated him. The rest of the students were sorted quickly and then the food appeared, looking so amazing that Kurt’s mouth watered. He glanced up to the yellow and black table and grinned as he met Blaine’s eyes. The other boy was sitting next to a blonde boy and girl but he waved, smiling brightly. 

By the time he was lying in his bed back in the dorms he was completely exhausted. The events of the day were overwhelming and his stomach was almost too full. Kurt’s eyes slid closed and he felt himself on the edge of sleep with only one thought in his mind.

What did the hat mean by his inspiration to be courageous?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Can you maybe write some more Harry Potter!Klaine


End file.
